Field of the Invention
This invention relates to healthcare products for humans, and specifically relates to compositions for the benefit of dental care in humans.
Description of Related Art
Dental health care is well-known to be critical to the overall health of humans. Good dental health plays an important role in maintaining not only the cosmetic look of a person's mouth and smile, but is important in maintaining the level of health in other systems of the human body.
It is known that both the deciduous and permanent teeth of humans deteriorate over time and are subject to numerous dental diseases. Dental caries, or cavities, is the most common aspect of tooth deterioration and is caused by bacterial processes fueled by the presence of fermentable carbohydrates, or sugars. Plaque build-up on teeth, another critical feature of tooth decay, leads to inflammation, gum deterioration and weakening of the teeth such that tooth loss may become inevitable.
Gum disease, painful teeth and other dental disease conditions can lead to significant discomfort, loss of appetite and general ill health. It has recently been shown that poor dental health can play a significant role in adversely affecting the heart, kidneys and other organ systems. Poor dental health is known to spread bacteria to other parts of the body, thereby leading to deleterious health conditions in other areas of the body. Most recently, poor dental health has been directly linked with an increased chance of heart attack.
Despite the well-known benefits of maintaining good dental health, many people do not practice adequate or regular dental care. Surprisingly, many people fail to floss their teeth, use mouthwash or brush on a regular basis. It has been shown, more commonly, that while people brush their teeth at least twice a day, the time spent on the brushing process is measurable in matters of seconds, which is seriously inadequate. Consequently, the beneficial effects of brushing are not achieved.
At the same time, there has been an increased interest in avoiding harsh and/or unnatural chemicals and ingredients in all consumer products. This has lead to an increased interest in consumer products that contain or are based on natural ingredients. Along with the increased interest in natural products has come a desire to pursue more healthy habits to increase good health and extend longevity. One of these interests has been an increased awareness for the need to consume eight glasses of water each day to aid and promote proper hydration in the body.
Therefore, in the interest of promoting healthy dental habits while employing natural ingredients, it would be beneficial to provide means for facilitating beneficial dental healthcare using natural ingredients, while also, in one aspect, promoting healthcare through the consumption of water for proper hydration.